


Sam the Playboy Bunny

by ChibiBreeby



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Abigail is good at advice, Bunny Suits, M/M, Sam in cosplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really needs to stop taking advice from Abigail. Her normal advice was solid, but for romance?</p>
<p>Sam still can't believe he paid actual money for this bunny suit.</p>
<p>(Small reference to my other fic, but you don't need to read that to enjoy this.)<br/>Sam needs more love on here, so here we go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam the Playboy Bunny

Sam seriously needed to stop getting himself into stupid situations like this. Or, better yet, he needed to stop taking advice from Abigail. Sure, she was dating Sebastian, and yes, they were friends, but the last time he took her advice his heart almost broke in half. Then again, when it’s normal advice on everyday things, her advice was solid, and he could look to her for things of that sort, but when it came to love and relationship advice...well…

Let’s just say Sam was not sure why he paid as much as he did for this bunny outfit.

But let’s rewind for a moment.

_Sam had been hanging out at the Saloon with Sebastian and Abigail like always, playing pool and ordering a pizza together. He was having a lot of fun just chilling out, but in the back of his mind, he was stuck. So when Sebastian had gone to take a leak, the blond pulled Abigail to the side. He was running out of ideas and figured if anyone could help him, it would be her._

_“I need advice about Reagan.” The second the words left his mouth, Abigail had sat him down and grilled him for all the details. He and Reagan had been dating for about five months now, after Reagan had confessed to him a few weeks after his brother had come to visit. They were quite a couple, as people had a tendency to state not too softly when they were together, (although Haley seemed a little annoyed every time she would see them and flaunt off elsewhere in a huff). However, Sam was starting to get antsy. Sure, the dates were fun, going to the desert casino now that the bus was fixed, or having picnics out by the lake, but Sam was getting a little...touchy feely with Reagan. Plus he didn’t want to appear clingy._

_“So you're horny and you’re not sure how to tell him.” Abigail was always one to get straight to the point when it came to advice, and Sam felt his face turn into a tomato, sputtering in an attempt to form words, but nothing would legibly form. “How about this then, since Reagan isn’t exactly the sharpest tool in the toolbox, and you’re clearly not the best with words, how about you show him what you want.” Abigail suggested, and Sam went from embarrassed to confused._

_“What do you mean show him?”_

_“Why not wear something sexy for him, give him a show?”_

_“And how exactly would I go about doing that? Do I look like I own anything remotely sexy? What with my mom and Vincent always snooping about my room.”_

_“You can have it sent to my house, and I’ll hold on to it until you’re ready to show him.”_

_“Wouldn’t your dad say something though?” Sam leaned forward and messed with arm of the chair he was sitting on, nervously looking around to see if anyone was listening in._

_“Nah, I’d just tell him that you asked me to grab it and I’ll give it to you in person. Since we hang out so often it shouldn’t be an issue.” Abigail leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, looking quite confident._

_“I guess that’ll work.”_

_“Great! Plus, I even know what to order for you. I found something the other day, and I think it should get your point across quite easily…”_

Which leads to Sam’s current predicament. The young musician is still not sure what he was thinking when agreed to purchase this, and inspected himself in the mirror in Reagan’s room.

The blue leotard was snug against his body, showing off what little curves and muscle he had, along with the tights that felt like a second skin, showing off his legs and, as Sam turned around, his ass. He glared down at the black puff tail that stood out right above his tailbone, and then at the pointed bunny ears headband currently on his head. He was wearing cuffs on his wrists, a matching collar and a slightly darker blue bow around his neck. Finally, Sam looked down at the strappy black heels on his shaky feet, and sighed in defeat.

Of all the outfits Abigail had to find, it had to be a playboy bunny costume.

“This is stupid, why the hell did I agree to this?” Sam said to the empty house. He had gotten Reagan to go and get some food from the saloon, since neither of them wanted to cook, and Sam had claimed he had a slight “headache”, so Reagan had told him to wait here and rest. Once his boyfriend had left, Sam had jumped up and ran to get the outfit on to surprise him when he got back, but now he was having second thoughts. “Maybe I can take this off before he gets ba-”

“Sam? I’m back! Sorry I took so long.” Came a call from the other room, and Sam froze for a split second before rushing to get as much as he could off of his body.

“I got some advil from Harvey for your headache, are you...feeling...uhh…” Reagan opened the door to his bedroom, a bottle in his hands, and froze at the sight before him. His adorable boyfriend was sitting on his bed, decked out in a complete bunny outfit, one foot in the air with a heel dangling from his toes, the other already on the floor. Sam’s face was a cutest shade of red he had ever seen, and he had the look of a deer in headlights. The bottle made a loud clattering noise as it hit the floor.

“Uh…welcome back babe?” Sam put his foot down and gave him a sheepish smile. “This...uh...this is...well...surprise?” Sam held his arms out and gave a nervous laugh. He couldn’t read Reagan’s face, and his green haired boyfriend had gone silent. Oh Yoba, he hated it didn’t he? 

“Shit babe look I’m sorry, I’m sorry this was a stupid idea, I’ll just take this off and it-mmph!” Sam couldn’t finish his sentence as Reagan had appeared in front of him in seconds, locking their lips in a heated kiss. Sam felt his eyes slip closed as Reagan lowered him backwards against the bed, one hand travelling to his blond locks and the other placed securely on his hip. Feeling the kiss deepen as he allowed his boyfriend’s tongue into his mouth after nipping and licking at them, the blond bunny let out a moan as the hand on his hip went and grabbed at his ass, and Reagan pulled away.

“Sam, I don’t know what I did to deserve to see you in one of the sexiest outfits I have ever seen, but I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back today.” Reagan admitted, his eyes trailing down his body then back up to Sam’s face. Sam’s eyes widened, and he sat up slightly.

“Wait, you mean you wanted to do this?” Reagan flushed a little and looked away.

“Well, I mean, I wasn’t expecting the bunny suit but...yeah. I just, I didn’t know how to tell you because I didn’t think you were ready to take that step?”

“I’ve been trying to get you to notice for a few weeks now…” That had Reagan’s eyes widening. 

“Really? Shit, dude I didn’t even realize…” Sam leaned up and silenced him with a quick peck.

“We were both being dumb, so let’s not worry about it, okay?” Sam wrapped his arms around Reagan’s neck and pulled him closer. “Now I’m not sure about you, but I’d like to take this silly outfit off…”

() () () () () ()

A while later, Sam was staring up at the ceiling wrapped in his sleeping boyfriend's arms. Sam sighed dreamily, and went to take off the bunny ear headband, which had surprisingly stayed on during the entire encounter. He stared at the headband for a few moments before he placed it on the night stand. He gave a quick kiss to Reagan’s forehead, and snuggled into his arms, and before he joined Reagan in slumber, he made a mental note to thank Abigail for her brilliant advice, no matter how silly he had felt.


End file.
